<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Always by testedcyberneticz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679375">Not Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz'>testedcyberneticz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disabled Character, Drabble, M/M, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm hangs upside down while doing labwork maybe just because it helps him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers), Can be seen as platonic - Relationship, but i wrote this with romantic in mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something Brainstorm took pride in was that he was a god damn genius. He knew science and other things and how to apply it, he didn't back out from challenges. He found solutions instead.</p><p>And one of these solutions was simply hanging upside down. It wasn't a... Permanent one, no. But! It was definitely better than nothing. Especially because without it, he'd definitely not be able to even use a lab in the first place. Whoever messed up when making him as a M.T.O. and gave him constant leg pain really should've been fired. It was completely unfixable in every way, and weight on his legs was the biggest punisher.</p><p>Which is where hanging upside down came in.</p><p>Unfortunately on days where his legs decided to essentially throw him into a dumpster, he forgot to compensate.</p><p>"Did you even plan on how you were going to get down?" Questioned Perceptor, to which his hands were planted firmly on his hips. Brainstorm huffed slightly and decided to stay quiet. Specifically because, well, no, he hadn't. His legs were terrible today and he still wanted to do his projects, so he wrapped himself up and upside down. But... Well, when his legs were this significantly worse, it. Uh. Was a lot harder to get down, one could say. So he was stuck here. </p><p>Perceptor's expression showed he clearly knew the answer. He let out a vent of air and walked closer to him.</p><p>"I know you get excited, but you should really think this through. This happens more than it should." </p><p>"Then I'd never get anything done." He mumbled, hoping it was vague enough that Perceptor wouldn't exactly dig too deep into it.</p><p>The microscope next to him said as softly as he could, holding ever so gently onto the inside of Brainstorms elbow, "You can ask for help." </p><p>...That was true.</p><p>Okay, maybe he wasn't <em>always</em> a genius.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am disabled I am having intesified nerve pain as Im posting this Im new in town</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>